womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Victoria Derbyshire
Victoria Derbyshire (born 2 October 1968) is a British journalist and broadcaster, who currently presents the mid-morning news/current affairs & interview programme on BBC Radio 5 Livebetween 10 am and 12noon each weekday. She is also an interviewer on the BBC News Channel. Early lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Derbyshire?veaction=edit&vesection=1 edit Born in Ramsbottom, Lancashire, Derbyshire attended Bury Grammar School before going on to study English at the University of Liverpool. There she decided to take up journalism and attended a post-graduate diploma course in radio and TV journalism at the then Preston Polytechnic, now the department of Journalism, Media and Communication, University of Central Lancashire. Careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Derbyshire?veaction=edit&vesection=2 edit Derbyshire worked in local radio, joining BBC Radio 5 Live in 1998 as a co-presenter of the breakfast show with Julian Worricker. The programme won a Gold Sony Award in 1998 and 2002. In January 2003, Worricker left the breakfast show and Derbyshire was partnered with Nicky Campbell. After maternity leave, she took over the morning news programme in August 2004. Derbyshire also works on a number of television programmes including: an interview series on the BBC News Channel "Victoria Derbyshire Interviews..", Watchdog, The One Show, Lorraine Kelly, The Club, Central Weekend, Faking It and The Apprentice – You're Fired. She also hosted a sports chat show on Channel 4 on Saturday mornings called SportsTalk. Derbyshire has been sent to cover some of the biggest global stories since joining 5 Live: 9/11, the Paris Concorde crash, general elections, World Cups and Olympic Games. In October 2011 Derbyshire made her debut on Have I Got News For You. Awards[edit|edit source] In 2009, Derbyshire won the Nick Clarke Award for her sensitive handling of an interview with a man accused and then cleared of date rape. In September 2010 she interviewed her own 5 Live boss about why he wasn't moving to MediaCityUK in Salford when the station moved in Autumn '11. Describing the interview, The Guardian said: "Derbyshire's grilling of the station's controller Adrian Van Klaveren made Jeremy Paxman's infamous interview with Mark Thompson look like a vicar's tea party." However it since emerged that Derbyshire herself has also refused to move to MediaCityUK despite the fact that is where her production team is located. In an article in March 2013 the magazine, Private Eye claimed that, from the time the station moved, Derbyshire continued to broadcast 40% of her shows from close to her home in London. Between January 2013 and mid March 2013 the article claimed that only 25% of her shows were broadcast from Salford. At the Sony Awards 2011, Derbyshire won the Gold award for Best News & Current Affairs Programme. At the 2012 Sony Awards she beat Jenni Murray, Evan Davies and Jeremy Vine to become the Sony Academy's Speech Broadcaster of the Year. Criticismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Derbyshire?veaction=edit&vesection=4 edit In 2007 angry 5Live listeners forced a phone-in poll about sympathy for Madeleine McCann's parents off the air. The McCanns had recently been on Derbyshire's programme to mark the 4th anniversary of Madeleine McCann's disappearance. Category:1968 births